


spencer reid scenarios (bold edition)

by nataliagraey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Implications, Love, Scenarios, relationships, spencerfuckingreid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliagraey/pseuds/nataliagraey
Summary: more Spencer Reid scenarios, except he's a little less socially awkward and a little more late-seasons Reid.
Relationships: Reader/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 13





	spencer reid scenarios (bold edition)

(you're on a case with Spencer. He's not coping well)

You stop dead in your tracks when you hear sobbing around the corner. You hear _him_ sobbing. Your feet are moving before your brain can think to profile the situation. He has his back to the wall, his face buried in his bent knees. His hair is a mess, looking like he ran his hands through it a few too many times. You slow to a soft walk, approaching him and crouching down, not wanting to fully sit down in case he really doesn't want you there. He stops shaking, and it sounds like he's trying to get his breath under control. The last thing you want him to do is stop feeling everything for your sake, and you quickly drop down to your knees. "Please, Spencer darling," you murmur, the nickname you use so frequently in texts coming out in a light breath. "Please don't bottle it all up again. It's okay when you're with me, to cry." you continue, hands hovering over him without actually touching him. Your eyes burn, and you're surprised. You never feel this hurt on behalf of other people. His hands move from off the floor, pressing into his face as he relaxes out of his bent position a little bit. You still haven't touched him. You don't know what to say, and it hurts right underneath your ribs. You rack in a small, desperate breath, trying to blink away the moisture in your eyes and desperately racking your brain to remember something helpful from that AP psych class you took in high school. Spencer looks up at you when he hears your pained breath, his eyes red and his mouth set in a tight line. He frowns, his eyebrows drawing together, and for a second, you're worried that he's going to start yelling at you. That thought has the waterworks pumping faster, and you fall back on your hands, trying to get yourself together. "This is not your suffering, it's his," you remind yourself, taking a rough breath through your nose as you clamp your mouth shut. "If that's the case, then why do I feel it so damn hard?" your internal voice counters. It looks like Spencer's wondering the same thing, staring at you with the same look on his face from before. "Just..." you say, pretending to ignore the break in your voice. "Just know that you can always talk to me," you finish, pushing yourself up off the floor, already searching your mind for where the closest bathrooms are. "Wait." he says, looking up at you, his voice raw and scratchier than you've ever heard it. Spencer gets up off the ground, taking a step towards you. He looks like hell, and you bet you already do too. Still, Spencer grabs you by the hips and pushes you against the wall. You're surprised and taken aback for a moment, and you can feel your eyes widen. Spencer hesitates, reading your face and body language as he starts to pull his hands away. "No-" you choke out, grabbing his forearms. He looks down at you, and you look up at him, and you suffer together.

`

`

`

`

(will add more scenes later- when I come up with them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it please :) Thanks! much love


End file.
